


De Brevitate Vitae

by MontanaHarper



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It starts out sounding like one of Jared and Jensen's typical crazy schemes, and if Jeff goes along with it, it's only because he wants to make sure they don't get into too much trouble.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	De Brevitate Vitae

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnflashfic/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**spnflashfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnflashfic/) | carpe diem

It starts out sounding like one of Jared and Jensen's typical crazy schemes, and if Jeff goes along with it, it's only because he wants to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Or maybe, if he's being brutally honest with himself, it's because he likes the way he feels when he hangs out with them, the way everything else fades away and the world is nothing but laughter and good times. Whatever the reason, though, he does go along with it, and it's not until they're a handful of miles from the day's location, nothing but forest and the two-lane blacktop as far as he can see, the rumble of the "borrowed" Impala's engine bringing back memories of Jeff's own wild past, that he starts to wonder if maybe there's more to the afternoon road trip than just a couple of young guys cutting loose.

At first it's just a vague feeling as he catches Jensen shooting quick glances over at Jared, who's leaning forward until he's almost hanging over the seatback. Then Jensen turns off the main road and onto a narrow dirt track, and the feeling becomes something more physical, a tingling in Jeff's fingers and the pit of his stomach. When they pull off onto the shoulder, Jensen shifting the car into park and killing the engine, it's obvious that something's up. Jeff's not sure _what_, though, because parking in the middle of nowhere has always meant either getting the shit beat out of him or getting laid, and he can't imagine either of those things happening right now.

Except Jared's still draped over the back of the seat, further into Jeff's personal space than Jeff had realized, close enough that he can feel the warm damp of Jared's breath on the side of his neck. He turns his head, opens his mouth to ask what the hell is going on, but no words come out. Jensen's turned sideways in the seat, cheeks flushed and bottom lip caught between his teeth; he's watching Jeff expectantly, like he's waiting for the answer to a question Jeff doesn't remember being asked.

Jeff knows it anyway, could hardly not when Jensen's looking at him with desire-dark eyes and Jared's damn near nuzzling his neck. There's a million and one reasons to say no, or to at least play dumb, but Jeff's nodding, feeling crazy and reckless and serene all at the same time.

A beatific smile spreads across Jensen's face, and Jared exhales, then murmurs, "It's gonna be so good, I promise," his voice rough and bedroom-deep. Somehow, Jeff doesn't doubt him at all.


End file.
